Orbital 7
| romaji_name = Ōbitaru Sebun | nicknames = Orbital | gender = Male | relatives = * Orbital 5 ("brother") * Orbital 6 ("brother") * Lillybot ("wife") * Two unnamed "children" | occupation = Kite Tenjo's assistant | organization = Orbital | anime_deck = Super Defense Robot | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | en_voice = * (Up to Barian arc) * (Barian Arc onward) | ja_voice = | ar_voice = Hassan Hamdan }} Orbital 7 (オービタル Ōbitaru Sebun) is an Orbital robot appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL that originally accompanied Kite Tenjo into collecting the "Number" cards. He later assists Kite in finding information about the Barian World. Design Personality Unlike other robots, such as the litterbots, Orbital 7 can express feelings such as anger and fear as it's seen in episode 13 when, seeing a litterbot that the "Number" holder threw down to the ground floor, it got angry and told Kite in an aggressive way to take him down, but quickly changed his tone to Kite when the latter looked at him angrily, implying he has a certain fear for his master. This fear is present especially when Kite threatens to turn Orbital 7 into scrap metal, among other threats, when the latter would disobey the former's orders. During Yuma and Kite's Tag Duel against Trey and Quattro, he also developed a fear for Tori Meadows. He also considers Tori scarier than Kite as seen when Tori scolded him and called him a "pile of junk", he responded silently "this girl may be even scarier than Kite". Orbital 7 has a habit of ending his sentences with "de-arimasu" and he refers to Kite as "Lord" Kite (or either "boss" or "Master Kite" in the dub). In the dub, he has a habit of stuttering his sentences. Orbital 7 has a disdain for Yuma and has in more than one occasion insulted him, frequently calling him "Toma". However given Yuma's evident concern for both Kite and Hart, Orbital 7 has been notably less hostile towards Yuma and has even responded to his commands. He later falls in love with Lillybot at first sight, and the two becomes friends after a misunderstanding between her and Yuma. Functions and abilities * Orbital 7 contains and carries Kite's D-Pad which he shoots out from his head when Kite Duels. * He can create a small vacuum area where time slows down, more precisely 1:10000 sec (approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes within the vacuum per second outside the vacuum), the ratio between the special field & the regular world. The only people able to move are the robot himself and those who possess "Number" cards; this way Kite can confirm when his target has a "Number". * Orbital's arms contain several blades which when extended Kite can use as a sort of glider for transportation. He can also transform himself into a motorcycle or a jetpack for the same purpose. * Orbital 7 can keep track of all the "Number" cards Kite has obtained, being 15 as of episode 56. * He has the ability to make holograms. * Orbital also has another form, like Lillybot and the other litterbots, where he has a drill on his left forearm, as seen in episode 22 when he attacked Shark. He used this form again in episode 24 when he attacked Yuma. In that episode, it was revealed that Orbital could pull out another drill on his right arm when needed. He uses these drills as weapons, but he isn't a very good fighter, tending to get them jammed at inopportune times. * He can hack into Duel Gazers, as seen in episode 41 when he gave Kite's contact number to Yuma Tsukumo in case Yuma found Hart first. * Orbital's power source comes from the Barian World but it was able to interact with the Emperor's Key to create a portal. * He could also raise his head up high, as seen in episode 13 if he wants to have a better view. * In the manga, he has a "self-destruction" function, which would destroy himself in an explosion when activated. However, it instead causes a smaller explosion, and Orbital is functional even after exploding. * Orbital 7 can electrically shock people and objects, as seen when he used it against Fender. * Orbital 7 can be used as an space suit with a jetpack, equipping himself onto Kite to help explore the surface of the moon. It's unknown whether he had these abilities in the past already or that they were given to him when Kite became a Number Hunter. Biography History Long ago, Orbital was built by Kite in order to originally function as nanny for Hart only. As so, Orbital lived with Kite and Hart. When the three were in a forest, Hart caught a butterfly, and let it go after Orbital told him the butterfly wants to be free. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival Orbital 7 made his debut alongside his master, Kite Tenjo, when the latter crashed through a shopping mall's glass ceiling to retrieve a rampaging criminal's "Number" card, "Gold Rat". When he and Kite were falling, it extended blades from its arms as a glider. It also demonstrated the ability to freeze time so Kite could Duel the criminal for his "Number" without being seen. When he saw a litterbot that the "Number" holder had thrown down to the ground floor, it got angry and told Kite in an aggressive way to take him down, but quickly changed his tone to Kite when the latter looked at him angrily. When Kite started the Duel, he shot out Kite's D-Pad, and after Kite was done, changed into his glider-like form again to help Kite exit the mall. He appeared again alongside his master when he confronted Yuma Tsukumo, slowing down time again, and also saving Yuma from a truck that would otherwise have hit him. Here, Orbital reveals it's his power, letting a second in an area to take 10,000 seconds (approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes) instead. During the Duel, Orbital easily annoys Kite when he talks, telling Kite to extract every drop of Yuma's soul, which angered Kite greatly, saying that making the opponent feel fear is an unnecessary and despicable thing to do which made Orbital 7 quickly cower away frightened. After Yuma summoned "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon", Orbital 7 was completely shocked that Yuma had another "Number" on him (up to that point he and Kite assumed "Number 39: Utopia" was Yuma's only Number). Orbital then urgently told Kite that second Xyz Monster Yuma Summoned is indeed another "Number". Before Kite could deal the finishing blow, Orbital received a signal showing Hart after he collapsed, and he showed it to Kite, who then, fearing for Hart's safety, canceled the Duel so that he could go help him. After Kite decided to get back to his Hunting, he found Orbital 7 sleeping on the job and ordered him to find the origin of the "Numbers", and he finds that the Emperor's Key that Yuma Tsukumo wore might be it. Orbital was sent to retrieve the Key from Yuma covertly, Kite threatening to scrap Orbital if he failed. Orbital snuck into Heartland Academy while Yuma had left it in his locker. However, Shark had spotted him from the roof and followed him, snatching the Key from Orbital after he found it. Orbital demanded the Key, but Shark's response was to kick Orbital 7 into a wall. Orbital transformed into his fighting form and attacked Shark with a drill, pursuing him onto the roof. He was above to use the weapon on Shark until Kite arrived and decided to Duel Shark for the Key under the impression that Shark was a Number holder, defeating Shark easily. Having retrieved the Key, it is shown that Orbital's fuel is an unknown red mineral from Barian World, which, when coming into contact with the Key, created a portal that allowed Kite to go into it and find Astral. When Yuma and his friends gained entrance, he sent Orbital 5 and Orbital 6 to stop Yuma and his friends. Yuma manages to escape the two robots, so Orbital 7 comes to face Yuma himself. At first, Yuma wasn't impressed by Orbital's small, regular form, but when Orbital changed into his fighting form, Yuma was quite surprised and started running away. Orbital eventually cornered Yuma and was about to impale him with his drills, but he missed and his drills got stuck in the walls, giving Yuma a chance to escape. When the Duel between Kite and Astral ends and the base explodes, he was at first thought to be destroyed along with it, but is later seen to have survived as he served as Kite's glider when Kite made his escape. World Duel Carnival Orbital continued to assist Kite as he continued Number Hunting, and also helped him stop the plane that Cameron Clix had predicted would crash from doing so. He later showed up with Kite after Hart went missing and when they decided to work together, Orbital gave Yuma a number that they could use to contact Kite. During Vetrix's draining of Hart's powers, it is shown in one of Hart's memories that Orbital 7 had been with Kite before he worked for Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. World Duel Carnival Finals The night before the finals, Orbital ran tests on Kite and he concluded that if Kite used his Photon Transformation too much, he'd die, though Kite still continued to use it regardless. Before getting on the Duel Coaster, Kite had Orbital freeze time so they can see which of the finalists own "Numbers." Although initially reluctant, Kite quickly 'convinces' him in his useful manner of doing so, after which he dismisses him though 'convincing' him. While Kite was Dueling his way to the finals, he told Orbital 7 to keep an eye on Vetrix. Orbital tells Kite that Vetrix's path during the second stage was rigged by Dextra. Kite told him to stay behind, but Orbital later followed him along with Yuma and Tori just in time for Kite's duel with Chris (aka Quinton). When Kite Dueled Vetrix, the latter used his link to Hart to harm Hart, and Orbital took Yuma to where Hart was being held, successfully evading the defense systems of the area. After Yuma's Duel with Vetrix, Orbital 7 fought alongside Kite, Tori, and Shark against an army of litterbots sent by Mr. Heartland, where he then sacrificed himself to shut down the litterbots themselves. However, he started functioning again after Faker was defeated, and helped the Duelists and Tori escape from the building before it collapsed. After Fakers defeat, he alongside Nistro and Dextra watched the Duel between Yuma and Kite. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Invasion Orbital 7 appeared at the end of Yuma and Fender's Duel, electrically shocking Fender into unconsciousness. Sometime after Kite Dueled Mizar, Kite ordered Orbital 7 to find out more about the Barians. During the course of research while flying around the city, a plastic bag flew into his vision, which caused him to crash into a nearby park fountain. Here, he learned about love through observing several couples and a romantic movie trailer. Shortly after this, Lillybot crashed into him. But Lillybot smacked him away for crashing into her. Orbital 7 became distracted by his affection, even complaining about Kite's heartless nature. Orbital 7 returned to the park, confused about his feelings where he crashed into Lillybot again on her way back home. He then discovered a list she dropped suggesting, "help", or "Tasukete", which he assumed was a call for distress; in reality, it was Lilly's way of remembering what to buy based on the first katakana characters. Orbital 7 followed her to Yuma's home where be believed Yuma was a cruel slave driver and devised a way to save Lillybot, setting up a satellite cannon. The following day, Orbital challenged Yuma to a Duel in order to save Lillybot. The Duel took place near a river where Yuma, Ray, Tori and Lillybot came to observe. During the Duel, Orbital managed to bring out his ace monster, "Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon", which overwhelmed Yuma. However, Yuma managed to turn the duel around by Summoning his three "Djinn" monsters and destroying Orbital 7's ace card, winning the Duel. Regardless of the outcome, Orbital had programmed the satellite cannon to fire down on Yuma. Lilly came in close contact with Yuma, mocking him in her own way, but doing so also put her in the line of fire. Orbital heroically dashed towards her and pushed her out of harm's way as the laser blasted Yuma and Orbital 7. This left the two of them burned. Tori then learned that Orbital 7 had fallen in love with Lillybot and suggested they start off as friends, with Orbital joining hands with Lilly. Lilly kindly responded with a kind first greeting, which made Orbital happy. Orbital 7 was present when Yuma, Kite, Shark, and the others went aboard the Different Dimension Airship to the Barian World for the purpose of saving Ray Shadows. He mainly was there to pilot the ship, and watched Kite Duel Mizar again for a short time. When the Airship was almost sucked into a black hole, he helped to save it. He escaped along with the others afterwards. Mythyrian Numbers War Kite and Orbital flew to the ruins holding "Djinn Buster" just in time to save Yuma from falling due to Vector destroying the ruins. When they went to Spartan City, Orbital stayed behind in the Airship to keep watch over it, a job which frustrated him due to the loneliness. While Tori complained about not being woken up while Yuma dueled Alito and Nistro, Orbital angrily complained about his own lonely job. After a difficult time of navigating through the mountains, Orbital stayed behind while Yuma, Kite and Shark headed for the ruins in the mountain along with Tori and Rio. Barian Emperor Onslaught Orbital met his end on the moon alongside Kite himself. Orbital had acted as Kite's spacesuit and linked his own vision to Kite's. He also deployed a shield powered by his Baria Crystal to protect Kite from an attack by Mizar's "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Before Orbital shut down, he thanked Kite for praising him. As a result, Kite succumbed to the vacuum of space. Orbital was soon revived after the final Duel between Yuma and Astral, thanks to the power of the Numeron Code. He was revealed to have married Lillybot and had two kids. At the end, Orbital was seen alongside Kite joining with Yuma, Tori and the Seven Barian Emperors to help Astral. Manga biography .]] In the manga, just like in the anime, Orbital 7 serves Kaito Tenjo, and assists him as he hunts the "Numbers". Deck Orbital 7 plays a "Super Defense Robot" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters